thefutureofscratchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising Empire of Ratcha Anachak
The Rising Empire Of Ratcha Anachak is a modern country occupying Thailand, parts of Burma (Myanmar), Laos, Cambodia, and Peninsular Malaysia. It first formed during the year of 1984. ALLIES: The Austrian Reich ENEMIES: Greater Anarx Reich {Not enemies as in fighting, but as in international relations} At War With: No one yet. History: With the election of the Democratic-Republic party in Thailand held in 2004, Thailand has forever changed. With the unapproved removal of the royal family, Thailand went to war with Cambodia and Laos. After heavy fighting on both the attacker and defender's side, Thailand reigned victorious against them. They annexed Cambodia and Laos, integrating their economies. Unfortunately, they were kicked out of ASEAN soon after. With a more-powerful economy, Thailand soon turned towards its southern and western neighbors. Thailand declared war on both Malaysia and Burma. Right after the news was released, Indonesia declared on Malaysia and Brunei. With fronts taking land from western-Burma and the newly-formed Peninsular Army seizing Kuala Lumpur and Indonesian armies literally overrunning Borneo and Brunei with no chance. Soon, the peace treaty was signed and both countries got what they wanted. Thailand had annexed Peninsular Malaysia and bordering parts of Burma. Indonesia had annexed the rest of Borneo. With ASEAN dying fast, Singapore was all alone now. Despite fears of being invaded, Thailand decided to increase relations with China, Vietnam, Indonesia, the Philippines, and Singapore. Military and Technological Capabilities With the combined manpower of Cambodia, Laos, former Thailand, almost all of Malaysia's, and almost all of Myanmar's, the Ratchakian military is among the strongest in the world AND is the WORLD's most technologically advanced country with. In 1992, British Scientist, Scot Filmsworth, found a whole new set of rules and principles that would found the basis of the military. These principles were known as the Filmsworth Theory. The theory itself was about how when certain objects were propelled INSANELY fast, they would react EXTREMELY different as if they were to be shot from a gun or a weapon of mass-destruction. After vigorous testing of many, MANY materials, one special material was found to have interesting properties. The material, known as the O-Stone, was an extremely light material, crafted from extremely-compressed Carbon and Pure Oxygen. When accelerated to extremely high speeds, and in the perfect shape, O-Stones, upon hitting their target, would immediately shatter and disperse lethal purple electricity where it shattered for a short time. Upon inhaling or touching the purple matter, the patient's nerves would be paralyzed. As for machines, the electricity would provide an EMP powerful enough to shut down the machine for hours at a time, unless the machine had a spare-spare-spare-spare-spare-spare battery. Ratchakian Mechanized Forces With further research into the Theory, the Ratchakian army became the most technologically advanced in the world. With many mobile mechanical super-weapons, the Ratchakian industry began to thrive. The Ratchakian Mechanized Forces is the branch of the Ratchakian Military. The RMF contains many varieties of mechanized weapons. The RMF casually uses five different Mobile Mechanized units to fight: Sting-X75 | A highly mobile and agile small aircraft, designed to be in massive numbers and to attack air and naval forces. The vehicle rapidly shoots hundreds of plasma bullets per second. Scorpion-44 | A heavily armored mobile railgun equipped with many side-weapons, designed to attack close-up targets. The railgun's bullets are made of highly-concentrated plasma. Mobile Artillery X4 | A light, mobile version of artillery. However, the rounds are made from plasma and can fly very long distances before eventually disintegrating. Royal | An extremely slow, massive, and heavily armored aircraft designed to harbor hundreds of Sting-X75s and attack other targets using its massive side railcannons. The air-carrier is also equipped with five state-of-the-art plasma shields. The shields can take the damage the equivalent of five Tsar-Bombas before the shields shatter. Marine Three | An underwater submarine, capable of going onto land and into the water multiple times. It specializes in many different missions and is equipped with all kinds of weapons. To the right is an image of one of the latest models of the Scorpion-44. ________ The RMF has about 170,000 Sting-X75s, 44,000 Scorpion-44s, 11,000 Mobile Artillery X4s, 12 Royals, and 24 Marine Threes. ----- Ratchakian Land Forces The Ratchakian Land Forces are among the strongest land forces in the world. With a total manpower of about 4,900,000 soldiers of all various types, the RLF is also among the largest. -- Southern Army There are many different branches of the RLF. The most well-known branch is the Southern Army. The Southern Armies are always on patrol in the Malay Peninsula or in the battlefields. The Army is well-known for operating and repairing RMF forces on the fields. They have around 450,000 personnel. --- Ratchakian Vanguards However, while the SA is the most famous, the most important branch of the RLF are the Ratchakian Vanguards, The Vanguards are the smallest, yet one of the strongest, branches of the RLF. The Vanguards are given the duty to protect the prime minister and all major cities. They must stand guard, similar to the Queen's Guards, in order to show their dignity and honor to the country. The Vanguards are typically used for ceremonious purposes. However, if the situation is urgent enough, the Vanguards will be deployed to occupy lands and kill all enemies on sight. Sometimes, Vanguards are sent to keep the peace in majorly upset areas. The Vanguards have exactly 124 in numbers. -- Ratchak Combine Army The most strongest branch of the RLF is the Ratchak Combine Army. The RCA takes almost all of the RLF's men, with about 2,000,000 personnel. The RCA is the main invading force for the country. -- Combine Reserves The second largest army, the Combine Reserves serve as back-up armies for the Combine Army. The Reserves are also used by other armies in emergencies, such as the Southern Army. The CR have about 1 million reserves. -- Prime Guard The Prime Guard, with about 100,000 soldiers, are similar to the Vanguards in which they take guard. However, the Prime Guards are different. Despite being small and weak, the Prime Guards are trained to be the most fiercest while fighting. They are modern-day Spartans. -- Defense Measures The Ratchakian defenses are amongst the best on Earth. With turrets able to shoot down nuclear weapons from afar, there is no question about it. The turrets use a special kind of ammunition while shooting down bombs and such from aerial attacks. The ammunition's shape is much like a normal tank shell. However, implanted inside the ammo are multiple small objects known as cores. Cores use the Filmsworth Theory to disperse a large, purple electricity orb when the ammo hits its target. The electricity from the cores interacts with the shell before it collides into the target and makes a field 3x as larger, containing the explosion inside a field. The Ratchakian Defenses use many types of stationed turrets to attack and fend off many types of attackers. Here is a list of the most commonly used turrets. -- Anti-Air Turret| A turret designed to attack air targets from long-range. It uses its sonar and satellite mapping to detect targets from far away. The turret uses normal, physical ammunition. -- Flak Turret| Flak Turrets are basically faster-firing Anti-Airs. However, they use Core Ammo. -- Nuclear Turret| These turrets aren't really turrets; more like stationary laser cannons. LASER CANNONS. I said enough about that. These turrets are purely meant to destroy and kill invaders to cities. They use nuclear power, made from smaller nuclear plants inside the turrets themselves. Much smaller. Thus, it can't keep firing all the time. -- Map: Category:Official Nations Category:JustYourAverage